


Disasters and Blessings

by faith-in-dean (queenxfhell)



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, typical Dino drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/faith-in-dean
Summary: Thanks to your amazing animal-training skills you were hired for a once-in-a-lifetime job. You had no idea when it came to dinosaur training though. Thanks to the help of a certain Owen Grady, you learned a bit more about them. And you grew a more or less interesting relationship. Tragic events at the park tugged at your new happiness and no one would know how it goes on.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a new series I’m writing. This will include events of Jurassic World as well as Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom later on in the story but isn’t completely based on those movies. New chapters will be posted every Monday and Friday.

You couldn’t help but feel a little excitement as the helicopter came close to the island. Soon you would be landing on Isla Nublar and come a step closer to probably the best job in the world.

You had been given a once in a lifetime job opportunity that would’ve sounded completely silly if you didn’t know dinosaurs actually existed.

Before this job offer, you were a rather normal zookeeper. Except, maybe you were not so normal. You managed to grow strong bonds with all kinds of animals. Lions, tigers, elephants, giraffes. Anything. They would listen to you and were always calm around you. And when the people at Jurassic World found out about you, they offered you a job to raise and train their dinosaurs. Not like you had much of an idea about training animals, nonetheless dinosaurs, but nothing could’ve made you turn down that job offer.

Nothing had kept you in your home state either way. Your parents had moved to another state and your friends probably couldn’t have cared less whether you moved away or not. There was no significant other in your life so that wouldn’t be a problem either.

The helicopter was landing and a redhead stood nearby, coming up to you once you got out.

“My name is Claire Dearing, welcome to Jurassic World,” she introduced herself, “you must be Y/N Y/L/N, right?”

“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you,” you nodded at her, grabbing your bags and belongings.

“Oh, you can leave these here. The guys will bring them to your bungalow. Follow me, I’ll show you around.”

While you didn’t necessarily like leaving your belongings to strangers, you obliged and went ahead to follow Claire. Well, she didn’t give you much of a choice as she already kept walking, expecting you to follow her.

Claire showed you around different offices and labs, introducing you to all kinds of people before she began showing you the park.

You were overwhelmed when you saw your first dinosaur up close. You could’ve never even thought of finding yourself in a position like this. Even if it were only the baby dinosaurs for children to ride. It was still special.

“This is where you will start your job. It should be easy enough,” she told you and showed you around some more. You had barely seen any of the other trainers. Claire mumbled something about them all being busy somewhere else before she had brought you over to what would be your bungalow.

“If there’s any problems, you’ll have to check with the management. But it might take some time until they fix anything.”

And with that she left, already on the phone, talking to someone. How you hated people that only ever focused on their work and had barely time for anything else. Of course, there was nothing wrong with being dedicated to your job, you were too. But sometimes there’s a line that crosses an unhealthy personal life and work ratio and for Claire, she definitely crossed that line.

Your bungalow was a small little house but for one person this wouldn’t have been any problem. There was also another bungalow not too far from you. You wondered who it belonged to. Claire? You doubted it. She out of everyone would have some fancy place directly at the park. Maybe better so. But as for now, you’d most likely had to wait to meet your new neighbor.

The insides of what would be your home weren’t all too bad either. It was a bungalow after all, what should you expect? Even the bathroom looked nice, to begin with.

Your bags had already been there as well, so you decided to relax and just take it easy. A small part of you still couldn’t believe it. How could anyone, really. Luckily enough, your refrigerator seemed to work and the people here were nice enough to leave something inside.

It was late in the evening when you were able to hear a motorcycle pull up. Yet you did your best not to run up to your window and see who it was. You weren’t going to be like your parents. Instead, you decided to finally go and take a shower. It’s been a hot day and even if you weren’t doing much, the sweat had been running down your body.

You got rid of your clothes quickly before you jumped under the water. It was nice and refreshing for a few seconds. Until the water had just stopped working. They had to be kidding. Well, there just had to be something wrong.

Your hair was still full of shampoo and you had soap still covering your body. Your mind began to spin, thinking about possible ways to get out of this situation. But all of them included surprising your new neighbor. Were you really going to do this? Were you really going to embarrass yourself?

You had no other choice. With a sigh, you wrapped a towel around yourself, you didn’t want to ruin your clothes. Then you slipped into your boots and made sure to keep your towel wrapped tight before you began marching over.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. What if he or she would think you’re completely crazy and wouldn’t let you use their shower? Well, you’d had to live with soapy hair and a sticky body but you’d most likely survive. God, you didn’t want to embarrass yourself.

After hesitating for a bit, you finally gathered the courage to knock at the door and a few moments later, a not too bad looking man opened the door.

“Well, if this isn’t a new and happy view,” a grin spread across his face as he didn’t even bat an eye when he clearly checked out your body.

“Uh Hi, I’m your new neighbor,” you pointed to your bungalow, “my water stopped working and I was wondering if I could use your shower?”

“So you’re the one that is the cause of my disturbed peace,” he grinned, “they probably haven’t combined the lines properly yet. Come on in, make yourself at home.”

The stranger backed away, letting you enter without another word said.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new neighbor seemed to be of good use, seeing as it was your first day at your job, you didn’t have a car and walking would take too long. Training a triceratops, something you’d never expected to be able to do.

Luckily enough the water problem didn’t seem to affect your neighbor’s bungalow at all. You enjoyed as the cool water ran down your body, refreshing you. Only now you realized that you didn’t even know your savior’s name. And he didn’t know yours.

Well, you were sure you’d get to know him properly. After all, you only just moved here and you didn’t think of quitting this job anytime soon. This was your chance to live that extraordinary life.

You still couldn’t believe it. Not even after your first encounter with a dinosaur. You still waited for the moment you’d wake up from this dream and return to your boring life.

When you got out of the shower, you noticed that the stranger had been nowhere in sight and as you went looking for him, you also saw that his bike was gone once again.

Did he just leave without a word? Well, what were you supposed to do? You decided not to invade his home any further and went back to your bungalow, sitting back on your couch and turning on the old TV, trying to get any kind of channel on. You weren’t much aware of how you were going to throw away the electronics like you were used to them.

But then again, when would you truly have time to even use them. You’d be busy for most of the day, tending to your dinosaurs.

You hadn’t even noticed falling asleep on your couch. Apparently, the day had been this eventful. The couch turned out to be less comfortable than it first looked like though. Your back was being a pain in the ass. What an amazing condition to start your first day.

Slowly but surely you rose up from your position and started to get ready for the day. You weren’t exactly sure what to wear for this job, they hadn’t given you any clothes to wear as uniform so your options were wide open.

Skimming through your clothes, you chose some khaki pants as well as a tank top and adding a thin button up shirt on top. You slipped into your boots as you let some coffee brew, needing a few minutes to get truly comfortable in them.

Taking your time, you enjoyed your coffee and the silence while it still lasted. Who knew when you’d have your next free hour in this business. A light flutter built up in your stomach as you thought about the dinosaurs again.

Your mind still couldn’t wrap around this. It was still insane to you. But you couldn’t wait to prove your brain that this was, in fact, real.

When you walked out of your bungalow, you saw your awfully attractive neighbor again as you had to admit.

He had just been mounting his bike when he spotted you.

“Shower girl! Didn’t expect to catch you so early,” he yelled over, grinning from ear to ear. Right, he didn’t know your name. And you didn’t know his.

“I’m usually up early. It’s what work does to you,” you shrugged, returning a soft smile.

“Where’s your car? I can’t imagine you walked out here,” the stranger turned on the engine of his bike and drove over to you.

“Uh, I don’t have one. Claire brought me here. Is that going to be a problem?” Was this another disadvantage you didn’t know about? What weren’t they keeping from you?

“Pretty much. It’s an hour or more to walk to the center, depending on the weather. But you know, we share a shower, we can share a bike,” he wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you roll his eyes in return. Yet you would be dumb if you didn’t take him up on that offer.

“I guess so,” not waiting for a reply, you swung over his bike, taking a firm grip on his body. His damned muscular body.

“Name’s Owen Grady, by the way. Where can I take you?” Owen glanced over his shoulder to look at you.

“Y/N Y/L/N, it’s a pleasure. To the petting zoo, I guess,” you shrugged, making Owen laugh.

“Good one. Where can I take you?” He asked again while you looked at him dumbfounded. Was he really not believing you?

“To the petting zoo. I work there for now,” his eyes had searched yours, trying to look for a joke of some sorts.

“No way such a fierce woman like you works at the petting zoo,” Owen’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Thanks for the compliment but I actually am. At least it’s where I’m starting. I know they want me to train some dinosaurs later on but I guess this is where they want me to start,” you told him.

“Alright then,” Owen nodded and took off without another word, making you hold on a little tighter.

It had really been quite some time till you arrived at what would be your workplace for the time being. You wondered if they’d give you a car soon? Or did you have to completely rely on your new neighbor?

Owen.

You liked him already. He was funny, bold (which might not always be a good thing) and he was riding a bike. That gave everyone you knew some bonus points.

How you hoped you could get to know him better over the time being.

When you arrived at the petting zoo, Claire had already been waiting for you. Though first, she eyed Owen, then you.

“Y/N, I see you’ve met Mr. Grady already,” she said, eyeing Owen again. Well, whatever the matter was between those two, you wouldn’t interfere.

“How else was she going to be here on time if you didn’t leave a car for her,” Owen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Right, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Claire rolled her eyes at him.

“Sure. Y/N,” Owen nodded at you before taking off.

“Don’t get involved with him. It’s trouble,” Claire had warned you before motioning for you to follow.

“Uh-huh,” you muttered under your breath and followed her to a little paddock behind the petting zoo.

“We have a baby triceratops here. She doesn’t have any experience of being with humans just yet so before going into the petting zoo, you’ll have to show your skills and socialize her. Good luck,” without another word Claire left, leaving you to yourself and the little triceratops.

A part of felt anger as you’ve heard about the use of the baby triceratops’ for a petting zoo. Even if they were a friendly species, they deserved better than to be stressed with children. Nonetheless, you had to do your work, even if you’d wish for a better treatment for this little one.

Letting yourself into the enclosure, you took in the little creature that had spotted you already, trying to get as far away from you as possible.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” you said softly, trying to keep a tired voice as you sat down on the ground.

You knew nothing about dinosaurs or how to train or socialize them. You had to work with what knowledge you had about training animals and see if it did anything to help your matter.

This was surely going to be interesting.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking after Owen’s suggestion, the two of you spend your even together at a campfire, drinking and talking away.

It had been hours of you sitting in that enclosure, trying to get the little triceratops to warm up to you. A couple of times she was nearing you but would back away as soon as you reached your hand for her.

You wanted to scream in frustration but then again, this was your first try of getting her to warm up to you.

“You know, food always makes them love you,” a familiar voice called out to you.

When you turned around you saw Owen standing there, grinning at you.

“No shit, Sherlock. I was testing her today, simple as that,” you shrugged at him, “either way, what are you doing here?”

“I figured I’d give you a ride back to the bungalow after giving you a little tour around here. I’m assuming Claire didn’t show you all too much yet?” Owen raised an eyebrow at you.

“Actually, she did show me a few things here and there. I guess she also left a lot of things out since it seemed like she was too occupied with her phone,” you told him before you felt a little nudge at your leg, turning around, you saw the little triceratops look up at you and your heart melted lightly.

Carefully, you knelt down and reached your hand out, checking her reaction. When she didn’t back away, your hand reached for her head petting her gently.

“There you go,” you smiled at her before she decided it was enough and ran away once again.

“That’s a good success for your first day,” Owen praised you.

“Why thank you,” you turned to grin at him and headed to leave the enclosure.

“What were you before you came here?” Owen asked, closing the gate behind you.

“A zoo-keeper. But more specialized on training animals and socializing them,” you’ve told him, taking off the button-up top you were wearing. And wrapping it out around your waist as it was just getting way too warm.

“Like Guinea pigs and such?” He teased you.

“More like Lions, tigers, misunderstood animals. I could have all of them attack you if I wanted,” you countered, “that’s also why they’ve hired me. Apparently, they saw how I’m training my animals and just needed me here. What job did you have? I assume this isn’t what you’ve done all your life.”

“No, you’re right. I was part of the U.S. Navy before they hired me to train and research the behavior of velociraptors here,” he explained. Raptors. That was interesting.

“Mind to show me someday?” You asked him, genuinely interested.

“I’ve got a strong sense we’ll be working with each other soon either way,” Owen winked at you before leading you to his bike.

What did he mean? Did he know something you didn’t? You followed along, torn about whether you’d ask him or not.

“Do you know something I don’t?” you had asked as you caught up to him.

“Well, I just briefly heard they were hiring someone new that would eventually get to work with me and that must have been you” he grinned and got onto his bike, waiting for you to follow.

“I see,” murmuring to yourself, you got up on his bike as well.

The park was still filled as Owen drove you back to where your bungalows were. It was still early in the evening so you already thought of something to do that wasn’t just sitting on your couch, trying to entertain yourself somehow.

“So, how do you feel about a campfire, some coke and maybe tequila?” Owen asked you, pulling you out of your thoughts and already giving you an answer to your problem.

“Sounds pretty fantastic to me,” you agreed to him and soon the two of you were collecting some firewood and putting them down on an even ground.

Owen went into his bungalow, grabbing some fuel and matches before the fire was lit and the two of you sat down, enjoying a cold coke.  
“You know what they’ll do with that triceratops you’re training?” Owen asked after the two of you kept on some small talk about yourselves.

“Yeah, they’ll put her into the petting zoo as just another attraction. I don’t get why they can’t just let them be. It’s nothing but stress for the animals… or dinosaurs in that matter,” you grumbled, emptying the second glass of tequila Owen had given you.

“That’s what I’ve been saying but trust me, they couldn’t care less. To them, you’re just another stupid trainer,” Owen muttered, joining you with a glass of tequila.

“What are your Raptors being trained for?” You asked him, looking over at him.

“Research. I know Hoskins has some different plans for them but he doesn’t get that I’m not just commanding them. I’ve got a relationship going with them,” he explained.

“Who’s Hoskins?” You asked him, seeing him tense up at the name.

“He’s a proper douchebag. That’s all you need to know. Stay away from him unless there’s no other way,” Owen’s face was all serious and while you hadn’t known him for long, you knew he was being serious about this.

The fire was barely lit anymore as night came rushing in. Owen and you had sat there for hours, talking and drinking and it just felt like you had known each other for ages.

“I told myself I wouldn’t interfere but I just gotta ask. What’s that thing between you and Claire? Like, all that tension?” You asked, mostly out of your lightly buzzed state.

“Right, that’s for another time. It was great spending some time with you,” Owen got up from his position, working on putting out the rest of the fire.

“Owen, I’m sorry if-”

“You’re good. Just nothing I want to talk about right now,” he grinned at you, “by the way, you’re always free to use my shower. Maybe we can go on a shower-date sometime?”

You were surprisingly shocked at his question, unsure if he actually means it or if it was just another one of his jokes. It most likely was the latter.

“Dream on, Grady,” you only replied, getting up a little too fast, making you almost fall down. Yet Owen was there in an instant, wrapping his arm smoothly around you.

“Are you okay?” he asked and for once you had noticed his scent. How intoxicating and addicting it was. You would almost get lost in it if you didn’t shout at your brain to get out of that bubble.

“I’m good,” you nodded, pulling away from his warm body, “I just got up too fast. Sleep well, Owen.”

Nodding at him, you made your way back to your bungalow, trying not to let the influence, your drinks had on you, show too much.

Owen Grady.

That man wouldn’t leave your mind that easy this night.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After only two weeks, you had been assorted to work with Owen at the Raptor-Paddock. Working with him, though, didn’t help with the feelings that were growing inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, new chapters will be posted every Friday and Monday!

You had been working on socializing your triceratops or also Trika. That was what you called her.

The bond between the two of you grew and as time went by, you were practically just begging for the people not to put her into the petting zoo but rather let her be with the elder triceratops’. The only answer you ever got was that they would think about it but nothing to truly answer your plea.

This day you wanted to go and see her just as any other day but were stopped early on from Claire.

“Hold up, Y/N. You’re going to the Raptor Paddock from today on and work with Mr. Grady. One of the rangers will take you there,” she told you.

“Can I at least go see Trika once more?” You asked, trying to push past her but she stopped you.

“Your order is to go now,” Claire nodded at the ranger next to, giving you no other choice.

You bit your lip some, nodding lightly before you got into a Jeep with the ranger.

It wasn’t like you had a problem working with Owen, in fact, you liked that idea a lot seeing as the two of you grew closer over the past couple of days, it was just that you could neither say goodbye to Trika nor know what was going to happen to her now.

The whole thing left you feeling uneasy the entire time you drove. Luckily you knew Owen would keep you busy enough. That man loved his work.

“Go up on the catwalk, he’ll tell you what to do,” the ranger told you and you did as he asked.

While Owen was nowhere in sight, you spotted the raptors down in the paddock, apparently going crazy about something.

“Hey,” you called out, getting their attention. They made a few noises, heads tilting as they looked at you.

“Easy you guys, stay still,” you tried to soothe them and surprisingly seemed to listen.

“That’s a first. But I’m still their alpha, so don’t get used to them listening to you,” Owen came up to you with a grin and a bucket of food in his hand.

“Yeah, sure,” you huffed, quirking a brow at him.

“You don’t believe me? Watch me,” said Owen before he whistled, catching the attention of the raptor pack.

“Heads up. Eyes on me,” Owen told them and they did as he asked.

“Follow the movement,” his hand rose up and he moved it slowly from side to side while the velociraptors followed his movement’s.

“Alright,” he used something to click a few times before he grabbed one piece of flesh.

“Delta,” Owen announced, throwing the piece right into her with sharp teeth filled mouth.

He did the same with the other three Raptors. Charlie, Echo, and Blue. With Blue, he had waited a little longer before feeding her.

Once they all received their treat, Owen rose his hand a little higher before yanking it down shouting for them to go and so they did.

You had watched Owen in awe the entire time. He was right when he said he was their alpha and that they had more of a relationship. These dinosaurs listened to every word he said and you could imagine that it hadn’t been easy.

“You believe me now?” he grinned at you before his faltered when he looked over your shoulder.

“What?” you turned around to see an older man, grinning at both you and Owen.

“My, my, Owen. If that wasn’t a success. Now, I don’t believe I’ve met this young lady yet?” the man obviously eyed you from bottom to the top, making you shift uncomfortably.

Owen had noticed your discomfort, stepping between you and the stranger, covering you for what it was worth.

“That’s Y/N, she will be working with me now. Also, leave her alone. Y/N, this is Vic Hoskins,” Owen turned to look at you, giving you an apologetic look.

“I believe the lady can speak for herself. But I’m here to ask, have you thought about my offer?” Hoskins asked.

He really was a douchebag. And something about his face was just very punchable.

“I’m still saying no. These raptors are no war machines,” Owen muttered shaking his head.

“Come on, just think about-”

“You’re right, I can speak for myself and I’m kindly asking you to fuck off. He said no,” you gathered up your courage, standing tall.

Hoskins eyed you for a moment before he let out an acknowledging sound and turned to leave.

When Owen turned around to look at you, a huge grin spread across his face.

“That was actually quite hot. I’d pay you to do that again,’ Owen grinned, picking up the bucket with snacks again, “come on. Training is far from over.”

Owen introduced you more to his pack. He told you about their characters and behaviors, warning you about their worst features and generally giving you a good dose of knowledge about these kinds of dinosaurs and how to earn their trust.

You loved seeing how enthusiastic he was about his dinosaurs. You could listen to him all day and it was almost too hard not to get lost on the thought of those lips pressed against… you were doing it again. Daydreaming about Owen.

He had followed your brain endless times the last couple of days and you truly wished it would stop.

It happened as the two of you had kind of grown closer and you were convinced that these thoughts would only intensify as you now worked together.

At least while you trained the pack Owen kept his remarks to himself, focusing solely on work, giving you a little time to breathe. If he could just stop looking this attractive, training his raptors.

“Alright, the girls are pretty worn out for the day, we should probably end it here,” Owen announced, making your inner self scream ‘finally’.

The two of you were just wrapping up and almost ready to go when someone shouted pig loose and another scream followed moments after. It all had happened so fast. One of the new kids was in the enclosure with the raptors and before you knew it, Owen was too, taking up all the attention from those four creatures who might have been tired out from training but were still in form for a kill.

“Owen,” you called out, pulling the new kid out of the enclosure.

“Close the gate,” he said, not taking his eyes off the girls.

“Owen, I’m not leaving you in there,” you said determinedly.

“Just trust me!”

You fought with yourself, trying hard to eventually figure out what was right but you knew time was running out and so you trusted Owen and his decision-making.

Closing the gate, you watched as Owen slowly backed away until he would run and barely slip through the opening of the gate.

He groaned a little when he felt a claw scratch him as well as the ground bruised him from a hard landing.

“Are you okay?!” You were at his side immediately, helping him up.

“I’ll manage. Where’s the new kid?” He asked and as you looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

“He must’ve left,” you replied and couldn’t help but look Owen over again.

“Maybe better so,” Owen mumbled before he rested his hand on your lower back, guiding you to his bike, “come on, let’s go.”

His hand had probably rested in that spot a little longer than it should have but you tried your best to ignore it. And to ignore the feeling it sent to your stomach.

You followed the procedure like any other day. Owen got on first, then you joined him, already holding on a little tighter, knowing he’d blast off.

As Owen drove you back to your bungalows his scent surrounded you again, giving you that tingling sensation you’ve felt quite a lot these past few days. And you could punch yourself for this. Truly.

But you had also noticed Owen’s little wound on his back. It was still bleeding a little and you just felt the strong urge to take care of him and the wound. And you knew you would.

“One of the girls must’ve gotten you. You’re bleeding,” you had told him when the two of you finally came to a stop.

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’ll be fine,” Owen shrugged it off as he got off the bike.

“Please, just let me clean it at least? It would suck if that wound got infected,” you tried to convince him and lucky for you, he didn’t seem to be in much of a mood for a discussion.

Following along into his bungalow, Owen had already gotten rid of his shirt, revealing the fine pack of muscles that had been hidden from you all this time.

Your first instinct was to run your hands across his body to feel him but thank god your body worked first, leading you to the bathroom to grab a few supplies you would need.

Owen was already seated on his small couch, his back was turned into your direction already.

“Don’t jump, it’s just me,” you announced, making Owen chuckle.

At first, you inspected the small cut on his shoulder before you took the small beverage of water and a small hand towel, pouring it over the wound. You could feel and see Owen’s muscles tense some and you couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip at that.

“Have you done this before?” Owen asked as you continued and grabbed a small cotton-pad, applying some pure alcohol on it.

“A couple of times. You would be surprised at how many times I had to stitch up co-workers cause they didn’t want their stupidity to be brought up by the medic,” you chuckled softly, “this will sting a little.”

You announced and gently cleaned the wound with the alcohol, making Owen hiss.

“Then I know who to go to if I’ll ever need it,” he a chuckle came from him before he took in another sharp breath as you ran the pad over his wound again.

While you decided the cut wouldn’t need any stitches, you had insisted to at least put on a band-aid to stop any other dirt from coming in.  
Once you finished his your little medical act, you put away everything you used and finally headed back to Owen, who immediately pulled you into a tight hug against his bare chest, keeping you a little closer than was necessary.

“Thank you,” he breathed against your neck. You almost got lost in that moment. Lost in him. But the little devil in your head thankfully dragged you out of this. Owen was still Owen. He was not the guy to show a lot of affection or even settle down with anyone. He probably tried to get laid with you, who knew how much he needed it.

Nodding softly, you pulled away from his hug.

“I better get going- uh- I gotta prepare some for laundry day. Nice day working with you,” you told him, half stumbling over your own feet before you rushed out of the door and to your own bungalow.

Way to make a fool of yourself, Y/N.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the tension building up between the two of you, you had finally taken the initiative and decided to act upon the tension, leading you to some steamy times in the bathroom. 
> 
> SMUT WARNING

Thankfully, Owen never really came back to what happened on your first day of work together. Though your emotions were still making this job the hardest thing ever. 

Being with Owen for most of the day forced you to face what feelings you were developing for him, what he was doing to you every time he touched or looked at you.

You were almost sure he must’ve felt it too. There was no way he didn’t.

Yet here you were, a week after your little body to body encounter, feeling restless as ever as you did your best to work with the raptors while not going crazy about Owen. 

You were alone with the girls, for the time being, Hoskins had kept Owen occupied again so Barry told you to start the training.

Just as you had always watched Owen, you let the pig get loose as well as the pack, letting them chase it through the paddock. 

“Hold,” you shouted when they came into your direction and Blue reacted immediately, stopping and letting the pig get info safety.

“Good girls. Calm down, easy Echo,” you said, keeping them in order, “heads up.”

The four raptors looked up at you, focusing on you before you began moving to where the food bucket stood.

One by one you fed them their snacks before letting them go.

You earned a round of applause for your work, making you smile proudly to yourself.

When you turned around you could even see Owen watching you with a grin, clapping and you did your best to hide the blush that crept onto your face.

“That’s my ladies,” Owen grinned and walked over to you, a hand coming to gently rub over your back

“Well, I just followed what you have been doing,” you told him, shrugging softly while you did your best to ignore his hand on you.

“Many have tried that but not for everyone it has worked so well. Maybe it’s because you’re all girls,” he grinned and you could only slap his shoulder at that.

“What? It’s true,” Owen laughed before getting pushed away from you.

“You’re an idiot. What did Hoskins want?” You asked when the two of you left the catwalk.

“Just the general talk about using the Raptors for the military,” he shook his head, “ and asked about you.”

The last words Owen said were rather mumbled but you could still understand him very well. Whatever this thing was between you, you both felt it. And neither one of you seemed to know how to act about it. You didn’t know.

Sure, Owen was trying to make a move on you but you just kept this uneasy feeling. While you wanted to get involved with him, you were unsure whether this condition had been the best to.

Your mind was fighting battles figuring out what was best to do. And that was when you finally came to a conclusion. You had to do something about this. And you would do this today.

Checking if anyone had been around, when you saw you and Owen were pretty much alone, you grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close.

“Let’s have that shower-date you promised when we get back, huh?” You whispered into his ear before his head shot to face you, eyes darkened.

“Oh, you’re killing me,” muttered Owen as he wanted to pull you against him but you stopped him.

“Not here, you’ve gotta wait,” you grinned and continued for your work. Wherever you had gotten that courage from.

The whole day you could feel Owen’s eyes burning in on you. With your little action, you had pushed him on the edge and honestly, it quite turned you on.

Unfortunately, the day had been dragged out longer than you had expected. Due to some problems in the system, Owen and you had to stay out a little longer. The more time had gone by, the grumpier he got until you were finally released.

“Was about damn time,” Owen muttered when he guided you to his bike like he always did.

He only earned a small chuckle from you before the two of you drove back to the bungalows in silence.

By now you had your own car but since Owen and you were working at the same place, you figured it was easier to just take his bike.

“Now we better have that shower date you promised because I sure need it,” Owen’s eyes locked on you as the two of you got off his bike.

“I did promise it, didn’t I?” You grinned smugly and finally lead the way into his bungalow. Your water had started working again but you had used this chance to be around Owen a little longer. So you didn’t tell him.

Without a stop, you headed into the bathroom, waiting for the sound of the door closing.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you remained with your back turned towards Owen, slowly pulling your tank top above your head.

Owen must’ve stayed where was, not wanting to invade your personal space but you could hear his clothes dropping as well.

Before deciding to take off your bra, you removed your pants, discarding them to the ground. You weren’t quite sure how far Owen was in undressing but you wouldn’t dare to look either.

Slowly but sure you unhooked your bra, letting it fall to the ground before your thumbs hooked under the band of your panties. This was the last call for you to be completely exposed to Owen and it made your heart race. He might have been just as naked as you were but that didn’t bother you just as much as your own body being exposed.

Suddenly you had felt Owen’s breath on your shoulder.

“May I?” He asked, voice husky. While you didn’t trust your voice, you only nodded and let him hook his fingers into the band of your panties, pulling them down slowly. You stepped out of the panties and finally turned around to face him, earning a small growl from Owen.

“Damn, you’re hot,” Owen licked his lower lip, having no shame in staring at your naked body while you struggled not to look at what had been hiding in those pants.

In one quick movement, Owen pulled you against his body, wasting no time in pressing his lips against yours.

The kiss was hard, bruising and needing. Both of you had been craving this without even knowing or admitting it to yourselves. His hands traveled across your body, giving your ass a firm squeeze as he pulled you close against him. You could feel his hardening cock press against you, sending a wave of heat right to your core.

“Fuck,” he muttered and walked you over to the small counter his bathroom had. Owen easily lifted you up, sitting you down on it.

“I know we wanted to shower,” he muttered between kisses down your body, “but I don’t think I can stop myself.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” you breathed out, each kiss feeling like fire on your skin. You didn’t want to wait, you couldn’t wait.

You gripped onto Owen’s hair, pulling up to your lips again, “just fuck me… I need you, Owen.”

With a low groan, his lips crashed into yours again as his hands grabbed and adjusted your position.

Owen hoisted one of your legs over his shoulder while keeping your other leg wrapped around him.

Using his free hand, he pumped his length some and for the first time, you dared to look at what would ruin you for everyone.

He had been even a little thicker and longer than you had imagined. Not that you had been thinking about him like that… actually, you have been. Multiple nights.

“Hey,” Owen clicked his tongue, making you look up at him, “I’m sure you love what you see but eyes on me, got it?”

A smirk was spread across his face and he used his hand to rub the tip of his cock between your folds, testing you for wetness.

“Yes, Alpha,” you breathed, earning a low growl before Owen had pushed just the tip of his cock inside you.

“Owen,” you whined out, begging for more as he grinned at you.

Just as you wanted to beg again he pressed into you completely, stretching you widely as a sensation of pain and pleasure pulled through your core.

“Shit,” you moaned out, doing your best to keep your eyes focused on Owen while he gave you a moment to adjust to him. He then slowly picked up his pace until he was penetrating you rough and hard.

Owen had felt like no other ever did, hitting just the right spots as he kept thrusting into you. Each time he pulled out almost all the way just to push himself deep into you once again. Every stretch had felt so overwhelmingly great, you didn’t know how long you could keep up with him fucking you like that.

This had been what the two of you had needed so desperately. What the two of you wanted all this time.

“Owen, I’m close,” you cried out, feeling your orgasm build up as he pressed deeper into you.

“Me too,” Owen grunted, his grip tightening on your thigh and waist as he pounded you, stretching you with every thrust. You were almost sure you would have some bruises from his hands but at the same time, you wouldn’t mind at all. You’ve kind of liked being marked like this.

One of your hands came down to rub at your clit, giving yourself that little extra that pushed you over the edge, sending you into pure bliss while the other held tight onto the edge of the counter.

Owen pressed into you a few more times when he felt your walls contract around his cock, finally burying himself deep inside you as he came with a loud groan.

“You’re safe, right?” Owen managed to murmur as you felt his hot seed spill inside you, not like it mattered at this point anymore either way.

“Sure,” you mumbled in response, though your mind was still clouded from your orgasm and you could barely think about what he had truly meant.

“Fuck, I promise I’ll be more gentle next time,” he murmured and captured your lips in his.

Next time. Those two words were like music in your ears.

Maybe you could actually see yourself getting involved with Owen after all.


	6. Six

You couldn’t believe just how much more relaxed the two of you were after having sex. The tension between the two of you had disappeared immediately and you were actually quite happy.

Sure, you maybe hadn’t expected to just straight have sex with Owen, cause then you also could’ve just asked for that. But in all honesty, you didn’t know just what you expected out of this.

The two of you had stepped into the shower once you had recovered some.

Owen couldn’t keep his hands to himself this entire time. They were running up and down your body, studying every inch of you as he tried to keep his main focus to wash you and not fuck you yet another time.

“You’re so beautiful,” Owen murmured once he had removed all the soap from your body, pulling you close against him.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you smiled softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

A low hum came from Owen’s throat as his hands traveled to your ass again, keeping a tight hold of you as he pulled you close against him again.

“Shower sex isn’t really safe, Owen,” you had chuckled some, “but I know something that is.”

You got down on your knees, pressing kisses over his inner thighs before you worked your way to his crotch. Just then, a loud knock came from the bungalow door.

“Fuck, let’s just ignore it. Keep going,” Owen muttered, his hand taking a good hold of your hair.

You nodded and resumed what you were doing just a moment ago, barely getting to touch his cock as there was another knock.

“Open up, Owen! I know you’re here!” Claire could be heard. Owen couldn’t help but groan at that before he turned off the water and pulled you up to your feet.

“We’ll continue this later, alright?” He looked at you intently before you nodded and the two of you got out of the shower and dried off.

Owen only put on his boxers and some shorts before he left the bathroom to see what Claire wanted.

You had only thrown on some panties and one of Owens fresh shirts, that was just a little too big for you. Taking one of his towels, you dried off your hair some, leaving it to be quite messy before you had stepped out of the bathroom as well, making both Owen and Claire look up at you.

While Owen’s jaw clenched at the sight and his eyes grew a little darker, Claire looked quite mad.

“I thought your water was working again, Y/N? But good I catch you here. You’re moved to the T-Rex paddock starting tomorrow,” Claire said in a way to creepy-friendly voice.

“What? That’s bullshit! She hasn’t even spent two weeks with the raptors how is she supposed to handle the T-Rex?!” Owen intervened, furrowing his brows.

“This is not open to discussion, Mr. Grady. And I’m expecting you to check the asset in two days at the latest,” without giving you another chance to speak up, Claire left again, leaving you quite dumbfounded.

“Do you perhaps want to tell me what that was about?” You asked Owen who turned back to look at you.

“Claire is just jealous,” he shrugged and went to his fridge to grab you and himself a coke before he plopped down on his couch.

“Oh?” you asked, joining him and took the second coke out of his hand.

“Do you know just how hot you look in my shirt?” Owen murmured, looking down at you as his arm wrapped around you.

“Owen,” you warned him, actually wanting an answer. From the start, he had kept this thing between him and Claire from you. And while it might have not been your business back then, it sure was starting to be yours now.

“What?” he tried to act innocent, though he knew what you wanted.

“Tell me what that thing between Claire and you is?” you asked, looking up at him with puppy-eyes.

“You won’t stop, will you?” Owen finally sighed, his thumb gracing your arm gently.

“No, because whatever this is, it’s involving me too,” you replied, taking a sip out of your coke.

“Alright, fine,” he rolled his eyes playfully, “a while ago we had a date and it didn’t go up to her expectations. She was way too stuck up and it was all about control. I didn’t want that so it never came to a second date. Seems like she didn’t take that so well.”

“And I only hear from that now? No wonder she’s been like that to me,” you murmured, trying to wrap your head around it. Of course, you knew you weren’t the only one ever in his life. There just had to be some woman before you. But out of everyone, Claire? Maybe you should have a talk with her about it. Even though you weren’t quite sure if that would make it better.

“Alright, alright. Sorry,” Owen mumbled but kept you close nonetheless, just relaxing with you.

For some reason, all of this had been very okay with you. Just a few hours ago, you wouldn’t even admit you had some sort of feelings for Owen and now you were pressed against him as the two of you let the evening go by.

You knew Owen just wasn’t the type for a relationship though and you knew you had to face that fact eventually. But for what it was worth, you would just stay with him like this. Even if it meant you were nothing but a practical hook-up.

Eventually, Owen took your and his bottles, putting them away before he wrapped both arms around you, gently caressing your arm.

You hadn’t realized just how much this day had worn you out until you noticed your eyes growing heavy, making it harder and harder for you to keep them open until you just couldn’t help yourself anymore.

Snuggling more into the warmth Owen gave you, you slowly felt yourself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Seven

When you woke up the next morning, you found yourself in a bed you didn’t recognize. Your eyes had shot open, trying to identify just where you were before you bumped into a body and noticed an arm wrapped around you.

Owen.

You barely remembered falling asleep on his couch, he must’ve carried you over. You were still wearing nothing but his shirt and some panties and the whole situation sent butterflies right through your stomach.

“Easy,” Owen’s murmur ripped you out of your thoughts when you turned to look at him. Crap, you woke him up.

He looked so soft, with bags of sleep under his eyes. Owen looked so innocent.

“I’m sorry,” you said carefully and couldn’t help it but reach up to caress his cheek gently until you ran your hand through his hair.

“S’alright. We should probably get up either way,” Owen murmured and stretched some before letting himself drop halfway across you, kissing you lazily.

You gladly returned the kiss, letting a hand run through his hair while Owen slipped in between your legs, slowly but surely deepening the kiss. But you knew you wouldn’t leave this bed if you would allow this.

So you gently pushed him away from you.

“Come on, we won’t get out of bed if we’re having sex now,” you chuckled softly, earning a groan from Owen.

“Party pooper. I wouldn’t mind not getting out of bed with you,” he tried once again, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Sure and Claire will kill the both of us,” you told him and got up with a grin on your face.

“Why do you have to mention her when we’re making out in my bed?” Owen groaned dramatically, only making you laugh even more.

“I’ve gotta get to my bungalow and grab some clothes. Can you show me the directions for the T-Rex Paddock once you’re ready?” You asked and turned to look at Owen who still wasn’t very pleased with the idea.

“Sure thing. Also, I wouldn’t mind if you were wearing that shirt to work,” Owen grinned at you.

“Dream on Grady, I don’t need to show everyone that I’ve had sex with you,” you told him.

“You don’t need my shirt for that, sweetheart. That hickey on your neck says it all,” your eyes shot back to Owen before you quickly headed into the bathroom to check your neck and he had indeed left a dark hickey there

“Owen!” You exclaimed before collecting your clothes from the same place you had left them last night.

“I couldn’t help it, sorry sweetheart,” a low chuckle left him. before you threw the nearest object you could grab at him.

While you didn’t really have a problem with the hickey, you just weren’t sure with this entire situation. How were the two of you going to keep this going? Were you going to be a real couple, would you keep it away from work? There were so many questions yet too little time to ask them on this particular day.

“You’ll pay for this, Grady,” you had said before just straight heading to your bungalow to change into some fresh clothes and try to think of a solution for your neck.

If you applied makeup, it would most likely sweat away. A scarf would be way too hot to wear. Maybe a bandana could do the thing? That just had to do it.

With a sigh, you had fixed your hair and freshened up your face some before you got ready to leave.

Owen was right. You had barely even gotten to know the behavior of raptors. How on earth were you going to be able to train a T-Rex? Your stomach turned at the fact that you were going to be training a T-Rex. You hadn’t seen her yet, you only knew her name was Rexy and the visitors loved her.

When you left your bungalow, Owen was already outside, waiting on his bike. While your first instinct was to get on it with him, you knew you’d need your own car today and so you got in, starting it up for the actual first time since you got it.

The car wasn’t bad whatsoever. You had actually liked it a lot. It was just that you liked it more to be close to Owen. A small sigh left your lips when he took off and you followed along alone.

He had shown you the way to the T-Rex paddock before he turned around, not leaving without stealing another kiss from you though.

“Be careful. Rexy can be feisty,” he warned you with a grin before taking off.

Claire had been awaiting you at the control room for the said Paddock. She had been watching the monitors intently until she heard you come in.

“There you are. Before we’re letting you on the catwalk or near Rexy, you’ll be working in this control room, studying her behavior and such. Mr. Quill will be supporting you with that,” Claire introduced the ranger to you.

“Uh, thanks. I guess,” you nodded softly, looking around the small room.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, my nephews are waiting,” she said, already turning to leave.

“Hey Claire, uh, about Owen,” you stopped her, noticing a small sigh, “I didn’t know you two had a thing. So, uh… sorry if that between me and Owen bothered you but it’s nothing serious I swear.”

Was it though? You weren’t completely sure. But you just felt like you had to say something.

“It’s not my business what that thing between the two of you is,” she told you, “just keep it out of your work.”

And without another word, Claire was gone.

Well, that hadn’t gone exactly as you thought it would but you could live with it.

“Do you have some pen and paper?” you had asked the ranger and surely he did, handing some to you before you got into studying the behavior of said T-Rex. This surely would be a long run but you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel just a bit of excitement from being able to do this.

The moment you had finally seen her face to face with you, your heart began to pound in your chest. You knew a T-Rex was huge. You just didn’t expect her to be this huge.

She was fascinating. You couldn’t wait till the day you were finally going to train her. But for now, patience was needed.

You just couldn’t wait to tell Owen. For some reason, you were just swarmed with emotions about this.

The happier you were, when you saw Owen outside, working on his bike as you came back.

“Hey,” you said, making him turn around to face you, grinning at you.

“Who punched you, rainbow-farting unicorn?” Owen chuckled at you.

“I’m just excited. I know I sound like a little kid but seeing a T-Rex? That was awesome,” you told him, “the ranger was pretty nice, too. He told me a bit more about Rexy.”

Almost immediately, Owen’s smile fell.

“He? Did you show him your hickey?” Owen asked, voice lower than before.

“No, why would I? Are you jealous?” a grin spread across your face.

“What? No!” he wiped his hands on a cloth before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah sure, besides, he heard what I’ve been saying about us to Claire,” you shrugged at him before remembering that you had said you weren’t anything serious.

“Wait, what did you tell her?” Owen asked, stepping closer.

“Night, Owen,” you only said, trying to get out of the situation.

While you headed to your bungalow, Owen kept calling after you, trying to get you to talk.

Just what did you get yourself into?


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

It had been two days since you had been assigned to work with Rexy.

You knew you probably should have waited at least a week until you got actually involved with her but yet you couldn’t wait.

On your third day, you decided to go up on the catwalk and see what you were able to so with her. Surprisingly, she had taken well to you. Rexy seemed interested in what you were doing and saying. If that was even possible for a dinosaur.

Everyone that had watched you also seemed pleasantly surprised. Maybe you had a small dino-training talent in you after all.

When you got back to your bungalow that evening, you wanted to tell Owen all about it but he had seemed rather pissed and most likely not in the biggest mood to talk about your amazing day.

“Owen?” You asked carefully when you approached him.

“Not now,” he muttered, working on his bike like he had the last couple of days.

“What’s wrong?” You still asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to ease up some.

With a sigh, Owen stood up rubbing his arm across his forehead before cleaning his hands.

“Alright. You remember that new job Claire had? The new asset?” He asked, turning to face you.

“I do,” you nodded, motioning for his bungalow. If he would let you, you would find a way to take the edge off of him.

“Well, turns out they cooked up some dinosaur without even knowing what’s in it. I’ve got to check it’s enclosure and see if everything is good for the visitors,” Owen muttered out but headed inside with you.

“Is that what they do here?” You asked him. While you knew all dinosaurs here were cooked up in a lab, you actually hadn’t known a lot about the ways they did things here.

“Well, usually they just breed those existing dinosaurs we have so those who die of old age can be replaced. But apparently, they need a new attraction. And then they come up with some stupid name like Indominus Rex,” he scoffed and raised a brow at you as you led him to the bedroom.

“That’s a really stupid name,” you nodded in agreement at him, “well, you are pissed. I still owe you a blowjob, you can decide if you want that or just a cuddle.”

Almost immediately, Owen’s eyes darkened and you pretty much had your answer right then.

“Sit,” you said, shoving him gently to sit on the edge of the bed.

Owen didn’t need to be told twice as he sat and his eyes locked on you.

Your hands slowly rubbed his inner thighs as you got down your knees, remembering to keep your eyes locked on Owen.

Slowly but surely you made your way up his legs to open his pants. First, you undid his belt, then the button of his pants, then his zipper.

Owen watched you intently as you worked, doing his best to restrain himself.

Taking a good grip of his pants as well as the boxer briefs beneath them, you slowly began to tug both down, making Owen stand up some to help you out.

His length had already been twitching some as you freed him, making you grin some.

Once you had dropped his pants to his feet, you began to rub your hands up his thighs again until you reached his cock, taking him into your hand.

“Shit,” Owen said through gritted teeth as you slowly began to pump his length some, running your thumb across the slit every now and then, earning small groans from him.

You could feel him harden in your hand, making you finally lean forward and lick a long stripe up his shaft. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open as you slowly worked on taking him into your mouth.

Even when he didn’t look at you, you kept your eyes trained on him, knowing he was expecting it. You kept pumping him while swirling your tongue around his head. As he grew harder, you began taking more of him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down.

“God, your mouth’s so good,” Owen groaned out letting one of his hands slip into your hair.

You let out a small hum around him, making him tug at your hair lightly. Working your hand and mouth in perfect synchronization, you felt how he came close to release so you decided to give him that extra push.

“I want to taste you, Alpha,” you purred out when you released him with a pop, not stopping to pump his length.

“Fuck,” Owen groaned out, gripping tighter onto your hair as he half forced your mouth back on his cock, thrusting his own hips in rhythm to your movement.

A few gasps left him before he pressed you against him and came in heavy streams. Your nails lightly dug into his thighs as you did your best to control your gag reflex and swallow everything he gave you.

“You surely are something,” Owen muttered under his breath before he finally let go of you.

“I aim to please,” you smiled sheepishly before wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and rising up to your feet while Owen kicked off his boots and pants and only pulled up his briefs.

“Y/N?” he finally asked as he looked up at you, eyes searching for something in yours.

“Yeah?” an unwell feeling spread through you as you looked at him.

“Why did you tell Claire that we aren’t anything serious?” He asked and the question hit you like a cold bucket of water.

“I-uh,” you needed a moment to gather your thoughts, “well, because I’m not sure what this between us is. Like sure, we had sex. Some amazing sex, if you ask me. But is it just that? Is it just the sex or are we something more? Cause I really don’t know, Owen.”

“I see. But tell me, that hickey, doesn’t it say anything? If I just wanted to hook up with you, I would’ve done it sooner,” he explained himself to you.

“You made innuendos of having sex with me since day one. And the hickey could simply be to push your ego when other guys see it,” you shrugged not being fully convinced just yet.

“Okay. Fine. Let’s see it that way, if you were just a hook-up, I wouldn’t have offered you a second round. And I wouldn’t still be talking to you. Trust me, I like to keep anything not serious a one night stand. And I would’ve told you to leave.”

“How can I know you’re being serious?” You asked before Owen got up, pulling you close against him.

“Let me show you,” he murmured before pulling you into a deep kiss.

You returned the kiss, your own body betraying you as you pressed into him. Owen’s hands slid down to your thighs before he picked you up and put you down on his bed, crawling on top of you.

“You’re gorgeous,” he mumbled under his breath as he began to kiss down your still clothed body, taking his time in undressing you piece by piece while peppering kisses all over your body. You could feel him suck marks into your skin but you also didn’t feel like stopping him. It actually kinda turned you on, to have him mark you up.

Owen unclasped your bra, taking his time to take care of each of your breasts. You hummed all throughout the entire time, closing your eyes and just focusing on the feeling.

For once he didn’t demand your eyes to be on him as his lips traveled further down your body and he worked on undressing your shorts, panties, and boots before he kissed his way up your legs, the stubble of his beard scratching your soft and sensitive skin.

Owen didn’t waste any time attaching his mouth to your core, licking long stripes up between your folds. His mouth felt like magic on you, his stubble scratching your inner thighs.

He took his time exploring you, exploring what you liked. Your hums soon turned into little moans as his tongue drove into you.

“Owen,” you moaned out, feeling a familiar heat build up in the pit of your stomach.

“I want to taste you, baby,” Owen mimicked you with a low growl before diving his tongue back inside you and pressing his nose against your clit before he pushed you over the edge within seconds.

Your thighs began to quiver as Owen didn’t stop, working his best to take in all he could.

Once he finally pulled back, his chin was glistening with your juices and he began to undress the rest of himself before settling back between your legs.

“I mean it,” Owen muttered before he kissed you deeply while entering you easily. You were surprised by just how much you were craving the feel of his cock stretching you wide.

Once he was fully seated inside you, he gave you a few moments to adjust to him before he began thrusting slowly into you.

Unlike your first time, he was slow and gentle at first taking his time with you.

Your eyes were locked on each other, lips parted slightly as rugged breaths left your mouths.

One of his hands caressed your side, sliding down to your thigh to take a hold of it as his thrust became rougher and harder and yet Owen kept up a slow pace.

Quiet moans left you when you felt him press deeper and deeper inside you, stretching you wider every time.

“Owen,” your nails dug into his back, keeping a hold on him, “alpha.”

A low groan left Owen and he did his best to fight himself just pounding relentlessly into you. Instead, he picked up his pace some more, lifting your thigh to press even deeper inside you.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Owen grunted between thrusts, hips beginning to stutter as he came close to his release.

“Alpha,” you moaned out once again, making Owen press deep inside you as he came at the same moment as you did.

He stilled his movements as he let his hot seed fill you up while your walls kept contracting around him.

Once both of you had calmed down from your highs, Owen pulled out of you and dropped beside you. He pulled you close against him, just resting for the moment.

“Believe me now?” He asked while his fingers brushed across your upper arm.

“Hm, I’m not quite sure yet,” you whispered, earning a groan from Owen.

“What do I have to do for you to believe me?” half-leaning over you, he asked.

“I’ve got an idea,” mumbling in return, you leaned a bit more into him as sleep came over you.

He didn’t need to prove himself after this but you could use a hand with your plan.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

It had been two days since you had been assigned to work with Rexy.

You knew you probably should have waited at least a week until you got actually involved with her but yet you couldn’t wait.

On your third day, you decided to go up on the catwalk and see what you were able to so with her. Surprisingly, she had taken well to you. Rexy seemed interested in what you were doing and saying. If that was even possible for a dinosaur.

Everyone that had watched you also seemed pleasantly surprised. Maybe you had a small dino-training talent in you after all.

When you got back to your bungalow that evening, you wanted to tell Owen all about it but he had seemed rather pissed and most likely not in the biggest mood to talk about your amazing day.

“Owen?” You asked carefully when you approached him.

“Not now,” he muttered, working on his bike like he had the last couple of days.

“What’s wrong?” You still asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to ease up some.

With a sigh, Owen stood up rubbing his arm across his forehead before cleaning his hands.

“Alright. You remember that new job Claire had? The new asset?” He asked, turning to face you.

“I do,” you nodded, motioning for his bungalow. If he would let you, you would find a way to take the edge off of him.

“Well, turns out they cooked up some dinosaur without even knowing what’s in it. I’ve got to check it’s enclosure and see if everything is good for the visitors,” Owen muttered out but headed inside with you.

“Is that what they do here?” You asked him. While you knew all dinosaurs here were cooked up in a lab, you actually hadn’t known a lot about the ways they did things here.

“Well, usually they just breed those existing dinosaurs we have so those who die of old age can be replaced. But apparently, they need a new attraction. And then they come up with some stupid name like Indominus Rex,” he scoffed and raised a brow at you as you led him to the bedroom.

“That’s a really stupid name,” you nodded in agreement at him, “well, you are pissed. I still owe you a blowjob, you can decide if you want that or just a cuddle.”

Almost immediately, Owen’s eyes darkened and you pretty much had your answer right then.

“Sit,” you said, shoving him gently to sit on the edge of the bed.

Owen didn’t need to be told twice as he sat and his eyes locked on you.

Your hands slowly rubbed his inner thighs as you got down your knees, remembering to keep your eyes locked on Owen.

Slowly but surely you made your way up his legs to open his pants. First, you undid his belt, then the button of his pants, then his zipper.

Owen watched you intently as you worked, doing his best to restrain himself.

Taking a good grip of his pants as well as the boxer briefs beneath them, you slowly began to tug both down, making Owen stand up some to help you out.

His length had already been twitching some as you freed him, making you grin some.

Once you had dropped his pants to his feet, you began to rub your hands up his thighs again until you reached his cock, taking him into your hand.

“Shit,” Owen said through gritted teeth as you slowly began to pump his length some, running your thumb across the slit every now and then, earning small groans from him.

You could feel him harden in your hand, making you finally lean forward and lick a long stripe up his shaft. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open as you slowly worked on taking him into your mouth.

Even when he didn’t look at you, you kept your eyes trained on him, knowing he was expecting it. You kept pumping him while swirling your tongue around his head. As he grew harder, you began taking more of him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down.

“God, your mouth’s so good,” Owen groaned out letting one of his hands slip into your hair.

You let out a small hum around him, making him tug at your hair lightly. Working your hand and mouth in perfect synchronization, you felt how he came close to release so you decided to give him that extra push.

“I want to taste you, Alpha,” you purred out when you released him with a pop, not stopping to pump his length.

“Fuck,” Owen groaned out, gripping tighter onto your hair as he half forced your mouth back on his cock, thrusting his own hips in rhythm to your movement.

A few gasps left him before he pressed you against him and came in heavy streams. Your nails lightly dug into his thighs as you did your best to control your gag reflex and swallow everything he gave you.

“You surely are something,” Owen muttered under his breath before he finally let go of you.

“I aim to please,” you smiled sheepishly before wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and rising up to your feet while Owen kicked off his boots and pants and only pulled up his briefs.

“Y/N?” he finally asked as he looked up at you, eyes searching for something in yours.

“Yeah?” an unwell feeling spread through you as you looked at him.

“Why did you tell Claire that we aren’t anything serious?” He asked and the question hit you like a cold bucket of water.

“I-uh,” you needed a moment to gather your thoughts, “well, because I’m not sure what this between us is. Like sure, we had sex. Some amazing sex, if you ask me. But is it just that? Is it just the sex or are we something more? Cause I really don’t know, Owen.”

“I see. But tell me, that hickey, doesn’t it say anything? If I just wanted to hook up with you, I would’ve done it sooner,” he explained himself to you.

“You made innuendos of having sex with me since day one. And the hickey could simply be to push your ego when other guys see it,” you shrugged not being fully convinced just yet.

“Okay. Fine. Let’s see it that way, if you were just a hook-up, I wouldn’t have offered you a second round. And I wouldn’t still be talking to you. Trust me, I like to keep anything not serious a one night stand. And I would’ve told you to leave.”

“How can I know you’re being serious?” You asked before Owen got up, pulling you close against him.

“Let me show you,” he murmured before pulling you into a deep kiss.

You returned the kiss, your own body betraying you as you pressed into him. Owen’s hands slid down to your thighs before he picked you up and put you down on his bed, crawling on top of you.

“You’re gorgeous,” he mumbled under his breath as he began to kiss down your still clothed body, taking his time in undressing you piece by piece while peppering kisses all over your body. You could feel him suck marks into your skin but you also didn’t feel like stopping him. It actually kinda turned you on, to have him mark you up.

Owen unclasped your bra, taking his time to take care of each of your breasts. You hummed all throughout the entire time, closing your eyes and just focusing on the feeling.

For once he didn’t demand your eyes to be on him as his lips traveled further down your body and he worked on undressing your shorts, panties, and boots before he kissed his way up your legs, the stubble of his beard scratching your soft and sensitive skin.

Owen didn’t waste any time attaching his mouth to your core, licking long stripes up between your folds. His mouth felt like magic on you, his stubble scratching your inner thighs.

He took his time exploring you, exploring what you liked. Your hums soon turned into little moans as his tongue drove into you.

“Owen,” you moaned out, feeling a familiar heat build up in the pit of your stomach.

“I want to taste you, baby,” Owen mimicked you with a low growl before diving his tongue back inside you and pressing his nose against your clit before he pushed you over the edge within seconds.

Your thighs began to quiver as Owen didn’t stop, working his best to take in all he could.

Once he finally pulled back, his chin was glistening with your juices and he began to undress the rest of himself before settling back between your legs.

“I mean it,” Owen muttered before he kissed you deeply while entering you easily. You were surprised by just how much you were craving the feel of his cock stretching you wide.

Once he was fully seated inside you, he gave you a few moments to adjust to him before he began thrusting slowly into you.

Unlike your first time, he was slow and gentle at first taking his time with you.

Your eyes were locked on each other, lips parted slightly as rugged breaths left your mouths.

One of his hands caressed your side, sliding down to your thigh to take a hold of it as his thrust became rougher and harder and yet Owen kept up a slow pace.

Quiet moans left you when you felt him press deeper and deeper inside you, stretching you wider every time.

“Owen,” your nails dug into his back, keeping a hold on him, “alpha.”

A low groan left Owen and he did his best to fight himself just pounding relentlessly into you. Instead, he picked up his pace some more, lifting your thigh to press even deeper inside you.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Owen grunted between thrusts, hips beginning to stutter as he came close to his release.

“Alpha,” you moaned out once again, making Owen press deep inside you as he came at the same moment as you did.

He stilled his movements as he let his hot seed fill you up while your walls kept contracting around him.

Once both of you had calmed down from your highs, Owen pulled out of you and dropped beside you. He pulled you close against him, just resting for the moment.

“Believe me now?” He asked while his fingers brushed across your upper arm.

“Hm, I’m not quite sure yet,” you whispered, earning a groan from Owen.

“What do I have to do for you to believe me?” half-leaning over you, he asked.

“I’ve got an idea,” mumbling in return, you leaned a bit more into him as sleep came over you.

He didn’t need to prove himself after this but you could use a hand with your plan.


	10. Nine

“This is a really stupid idea,” Owen muttered as the two of you had snuck out to the petting zoo area.

“You told me you’d help. There’s no backing out now,” you whispered back at him, making sure no one saw you or your flashlights.

You had wanted to get Trika to the other dinosaurs on the field but doing it alone had always been out of question. Now you had Owen who didn’t necessarily agree with doing something like this but it worked.

“Yeah, sure,” murmured Owen and the two of you kept moving into the enclosure. It wasn’t hard to notice Trika as she had immediately come up to you.

“Hey pretty girl, I missed you,” you whispered and reached down to pet her, “you have to work with us, okay? We’re getting you somewhere better.”

“Alright girls, let’s move quickly,” Owen pushed you lightly, not wanting to get caught.

The two of you worked your best to move Trika together to your car. While she surely was still a small dinosaur, Trika weight a lot already. You suddenly weren’t sure if your car could hold her. But you would try.

With the strength of both, Owen and you, you managed to sit her down in the back seat. As inconvenient as this was. To your surprise, though, the car was holding up just well enough.

“You drive, I’ll stay with her,” you told Owen when you got into the back with your little Triceratops.

While you knew Owen didn’t like the idea that much, he yet obliged and got into the driver’s seat.

Trika seemed quite nervous at first but soon relaxed as she found her comfort in you sitting beside her.

How wild was your life? Sitting in the backseat of a car with a triceratops, in a dinosaur park. This all sounded so much like a fairytale. But you were living it. And you knew it was true. Yet this all seemed so unreal. Maybe it was too good to be true. Though, that wouldn’t stop you from living that great life at this moment.

“Hey, there’s some rangers over there, you need to cover her. Now,” Owen ordered, driving a bit slower.

“Alright. Don’t be scared girl,” you said softly, covering her up in a blanket and leaning against her as you pretended to sleep. This had to work. Sure, there was a living animal beneath, but it just had to work.

Owen drove slow, greeting the rangers as he drove past them.

“You’re out late,” the ranger noted as he walked by.

“Yeah, I’ve taken her out for a late-night picnic. She fell asleep on the ride so I’m taking it slow as now to wake her,” Owen explained. The ranger fell silent for a few moments as he must’ve looked over at you and you prayed that Trika would stay quiet and not move.

“Alright then, have a good night,” he said before Owen drove on further. It had been some time before he spoke again.

“We’re clear. And we’re nearly there,” Owen said, making you sit up again and free the little triceratops from the blanket.

“Thank you. I owe you something,” you said softly, reaching forward to squeeze his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, you do,” he huffed and pulled up to the gate for the open enclosure of Triceratops’, brachiosaurus’ and who knew what else, “let’s move quick.”

He worked on opening the gate while you tried to get Trika out as carefully as possible.

“Alright girl, follow me,’ your voice was soft and you lead the way into the enclosure and to the sleeping dinosaurs.

Trika had followed you as she always would when you trained her. Even after weeks of last seeing her, she trusted you just like before.

“Alright my girl,” you said and finally knelt down next to her, “this is what I wanted for you from the beginning. An almost free life with no children climbing you. Grow up with your relatives and don’t get caught. I promise, I will check in with you every week, okay?”

Your hand went up and down her back, letting her nuzzle into you once more.

“Come on, we should go. Or they’ll notice,” Owen called out to you, making you nod with a sigh.

“I’ll see you, Trika,” you said quietly before getting up and joining Owen at the gate before heading back to the bungalow.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked once you came to a stop, hinting at your previously talked about topic.

“I believed you before. I just needed someone to help you with my plan,” you grinned at him, heading towards your bungalow.

“You what? I can’t believe you! You tricked me!” Owen gasped, clutching his chest dramatically.

“We’ll talk another day. I’m tired,” you were already half in your bungalow.

“We better. Remember, you owe me one!”


End file.
